Windstorm
by Gina-chan
Summary: Mah first Beast Machines type fic, so no flames!! Um, well its about Jetstorm going to Tokyo and falling in love. Sounds strange? R&R!


Jetstorm, Megatron, Cybertron, ect, are © by Mainframe Ent. All other characters are made up by me and I would rather you not use them without permission. 

This is my first Beast Machines type fic, so please, no flames! I know Jetstorm is completely OOC, I don't need you to tell me that! Maybe that's how he is when he's in love. Anyways, I am not a big expert on Beast Machines/Transformers, so I'm sorry if this doesn't fit in anywhere or I spell anything wrong. Well, with that all said and done, please R&R!

Windstorm 

It was a quiet day at my temple, and I was busy sweeping the sakura blossoms off the ground. I sighed and leaned against the broom I was holding. The temple was empty, for it was in a not-so-well-known part of Tokyo. I also lived alone here. I never knew my parents, so I had been raised here by an elderly man named Stefan. Stefan died when I was fourteen and I've been living here alone for ten years. I try to get out as often as I can, but with the temple, I still don't get out very often. I sighed again, and started sweeping.

I shivered as I gripped my hot cup of tea, sitting on the steps of my temple. It was a cold night, and my pajamas weren't doing much good. It's so hard to see the stars in Tokyo. The pollution here is so bad, you usually can never see the stars. I glanced up at the few stars I could see tonight. I bright, yellowish bluish object shot across the sky.

"Must be a shooting star," I thought. "Don't see many of those very often." But the shooting star didn't disappear. It seemed to be coming closer to me. I stood up and looked around, to see if anyone else was watching this bizarre phenomenon. Most of the houses around were dark. 

"Doesn't anyone else notice it?" I muttered. As the object grew closer, I could make out a blue plane.

"Maybe it's just a plane landing at the airport…" I said, starting to get a bit edgy. But it kept on coming towards the temple. I backed up onto the porch as the plane flew down and stopped in front of the temple. As I looked at it closer, I realized that it couldn't be a plane, it was too small to fit even one person. Suddenly, 'the plane' changed into something else. It had a head, and arms, but it's hands looked like claws, and it didn't have any legs, it just hovered there. I nervously took a step off the porch and walked towards the thing that had just been a plane. The thing turned around as it heard me.

"W-what are you?" he demanded, at least, I thought it was a he, the voice certainly sounded like one. I stood there, unable to move. The plane had talked!

"I-I'm a person. What the hell are you? You just come flying in here as a plane and then you just suddenly turn into-into whatever!" I said, gathering back my courage.

"Heh. My name is Jetstorm. I am a top general in Megatron's army. So I suggest you don't do anything rash," Jetstorm said, hovering a bit higher, as if to say "I'm the one in command here". I took a step back. 

"Yea, well, I'm Gina Yitsurugi. I don't know what you're doing here, but this is my temple!" I said firmly.

"I never said it wasn't. Now, Gina-babe, could you –kindly- tell me where I am?" demanded Jetstorm. 

"Gina-babe?!" I furrowed my brows. "You don't know where you are? I thought you were just one of the Military's new planes or something," I said.

"I am not a plane!" Jetstorm said defensly. "I just want to know where I am! One minute I was looking for the Maxamials in Cybertron, and the next I found myself flying over your strange land." I looked at Jetstorm in surprise.

"Where's Cybertron? Look, you're in Tokyo, and that's in Japan," I told Jetstorm.

"Toe-keey-oh? Why would I come here? I don't understand!!" yelled Jetstorm. A few lights flickered on in a couple of nearby homes.

"Um, Jetstorm? I know you want to go back to Cybertron or whatever, but I think you should come inside for now. Small, blue planes with red eyes aren't a common sight around here. Besides, I think your yelling is waking up the people next door," I said, turning and walking back towards the porch. I turned back around when I reached the doorway. 

"Well? Are you coming or not?" I demanded. Jetstorm hesitated, then flew after me. We walked/flew into my small home.

"I've never seen anything like this," Jetstorm said, looking around my small house. I smiled as he flew around, trying to figure everything out.

"What's this white box?" Jetstorm wondered, hovering in front of it. "Is this where you recharge?"

"No, silly," I said, pushing him out of the way. "It's a refrigerator!" I exclaimed, pulling it open. 

"What do you use it for?" Jetstorm asked. 

"We store food in here," I said, pulling out a bag of apples. "-to eat," I added.

"Eat? Is that how you recharge?" asked Jetstorm.

"No. It's just where we get our energy from, I guess. We 'recharge' by sleeping," I explained.

"Sleep?" wondered Jetstorm.

"Yea. When you lie down, preferably on a bed, and close your eyes," I said.

"What good would closing your eyes do? How are you suppose to recharge by doing that?" said Jetstorm. I sighed.

"I donno. That's just how it is," I yawned. "I think it's about time I get some sleep too," I said, walking over to the door to my room. Jetstorm followed.

"There's not much space in here…" I trailed off, opening the door, and plopping down on my bed. Jetstorm hovered by my bed.

"Well? Aren't you gonna recharge or whatever?" I asked. Jetstorm looked at me like I offended him.

"Recharge? Ha. Only drones need to recharge. I have an endless supply of energy!" Jetstorm boasted. I flipped back the covers on my bed. 

"So are you just gonna hover there while I sleep?" I asked, flipping off the light.

"Sure. Why not?" Jetstorm replied. I sighed, snuggling under my covers. I could hear the low pitched tone coming from Jetstorm's hovering.

"Uh, Jetstorm? Do you have like a muffler or something for the noise you're making when you hover? It's kinda hard to sleep with that noise," I said.

"Sorry. No muffler."

"Well could you at least turn around? Your red eyes are bugging me."

I blinked my eyes open, the bright morning sun shining in on my face. I yawned, and sat up in my bed. I looked around my room. Jetstorm was nowhere in sight.

"He probably went back to that Cybertron place," I thought. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked out of my room. I was surprised to see Jetstorm hovering in front of my television. He turned around.

"Finally! You people sure do sleep a long time. You must not have time to do anything!" Jetstorm said.

"Oh, we have plenty of time," I replied. I stretched as I made my way to the refrigerator.Iopened the door, grabbed a bottle of milk, and shut the door. I set the milk down and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bowl and cereal. 

"So what do you do here? Jetstorm asked as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Mmm? Well, I work here, at this temple. I sell things like good luck charms and stuff. Not like you'd know what those are, but…well, lately things haven't been selling well. This temple isn't in such a well known part of Tokyo and…why am I even telling you this? It's not like you understand," I said, munching on my cereal in between sentences. 

"No, I don't understand most of what you're saying, but, don't you feel better telling someone that'll listen your problems?" said Jetstorm. I stared at him blankly.

"You know? I think that's the most sincere thing you've said to me in these whole, two days I've known you. Of course, that's pretty silly, since you're a machine, and machines don't have feelings…" I trailed off. 

"No, no, no," I told myself. "Just because you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you start to think about machines," I thought to myself. But the more I stared at him, the more I realized. Maybe he is a machine, but our souls were the same.

"Jetstorm, I'm sorry," I told him. He cocked his head at me. He swiftly turned around. He looked down at his 'hands', and then turned back to me. 

"I don't know what's been happening to me. Ever since last night…It's just nothing I've ever felt before…Rah!" Jetstorm yelled, pounding the wall with his fist. When he moved his fist , bits of the wall crumbled off of it. 

"I just don't know…I just work for Megatron…that's all…nothing more…I'm not supposed to have emotions…" Jetstorm murmured, looking down at the kitchen tiles. I sighed as I leaned against the counter.

"Jetstorm…I know…I know deep down inside you're really more than just a machine…but any kind of…relationship…just wouldn't work out," I said, trying to sound as calm as possible. Jetstorm nodded and turned around again. 

"I understand," he finally said. 

"Look, maybe later or something," I said, a note of hopefulness in my voice.

"No. I've bothered you enough. I think it'll be the best for both of us if I just leave and find a way back to Cybertron," Jetstorm said, flying towards the door. I ran after him out the door. 

"Well I hope you're happy!!" I yelled as he transformed into a plane and flew off. I sighed, tears starting to well up in my eyes, as I walked back inside. I walked into the kitchen over to where Jetstorm had slammed his fist into the wall. I placed my hand into the dent he had made. 

"It wouldn't have worked out. It wouldn't have worked out," I kept telling myself as I picked up my unfinished bowl of cereal.

It had been two days since the morning that Jetstorm left, and I had gotten back into my work around the temple. He hadn't come back, but I was doing my best to try to forget him. I sighed as I leaned my broom against the porch. Business was still bad, there had only been four customers in the last two days. I kept on thinking that I should just sell the temple and just move on to another job. But I kept on thinking that if I did that, I would be dishonoring Stefan. 

I grabbed the broom and turned to go inside. As I did, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs of the temple. I turned back around to see a man with short, dark blue hair and deep, red eyes standing at the top of the steps. I jogged over to greet the now fifth customer in two days. 

"Konichiwa," I greeted, as I bowed to him. "How can I help you?" I asked, looking up at the man. He didn't say anything. I stared into his eyes. Those red eyes…so hauntingly familiar…

"You don't recognize me, do you?" he said, breaking the silence. His voice…

"J-Jetstorm?" I whispered softly. He nodded.

"B-but how?" I asked.

"I don't know. I really don't remember. I just remembered flying around, trying to figure out everything that's going on, and then, suddenly, I opened my eyes, and found myself like this," Jetstorm explained.

"Is that all?"

"Well, after I opened my eyes, I saw this old man. He told me, 'Deep down inside, we are all the same. You will be able to stay in human form for twenty-four hours, no more, no less. Use your time wisely.' Then he just disappeared and I found my way back here," said Jetstorm, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. "It took me awhile to get used to walking on the ground, though." 

I laughed uncertainly. 

"So why'd you come back?" I finally asked. Jetstorm blushed.

"It's hard to get used to the way humans show their emotions," Jetstorm said, trying to change the subject.

"Why'd you come back?" I repeated. 

"Before I left, you said that maybe later, we'd be able to have some sort of relationship…I guess that's what I came back here for. And…to give you this," Jetstorm said, pulling a small box out of his back pocket. He held it in front of me.

"I know I'm not an expert on human customs or anything, but I caught bits of this one," he said, opening the box. I gasped when I saw what was inside. 

"Jetstorm…that's a wedding ring…" I said.

"Yea. I saw that when a man gives a women a ring, it means they love each other and they spend the rest of their lives together," Jetstorm said, looking at the ground. I smiled.

"Well, normally, you have to propose first, and then you have a wedding ceremony and stuff, but since you only have a short amount of time, yes!" I said, flinging myself into his arms. Jetstorm looked at me, surprised. 

"I feel pretty stupid now," he said, putting his arms around me.

"Don't," I said, putting a hand on his cheek and kissing his lips tenderly.

"Whoa…" he said, after I pulled away. 

"Come on, " I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the stairs with me. "We don't have a lot of time!" 

Walking along the streets of Tokyo with Jetstorm made me realize how quickly time really passed. 

"Jetstorm?" I asked, as we sat at a café, sipping tea.

"Mmm?" 

"Are you going to go back to Cybertron after you change back from a human?" I asked, a hint of sadness in my voice. Jetstorm shrugged.

"I guess. I wouldn't be of any use to anyone if I stayed around here," replied Jetstorm. My heart sunk. 

"Yea, I guess you're right…" I trailed off.

"Don't be sad. Meeting you was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Jetstorm, looking actually genuinely concerned about me. I looked down at my cup of tea. A million emotions were running through me. Sadness. Confusion. Love. I sighed. Was Jetstorm ready? Was I ready? I sighed again and forced myself to look over at Jetstorm.

"Jetstorm?" I asked weakly.

"Yes?" he replied, setting down his cup of tea.

"D-do you think that we're ready to—to have a child?" I asked in a quiet tone of voice. Jetstorm raised his eyebrows slightly as he leaned back in his chair.

"Not that I'm—trying to say something or anything…" I said, rubbing my fingers nervously against the side of the teacup.

"I know. But I only have one day. And after that..." said Jetstorm, not wanting to say any more.

"Yea, well then, I guess this is it," I said, setting down my teacup and standing up. Jetstorm nodded and stood up. I paid the bill and we headed back to my temple.

Walking up the steps to the temple seemed to take longer than normal. Every step was harder than the last, and my legs felt like lead. The sky was filled with the reds and yellows of the setting sun. By the time we reached the top, though, the sky had darkened and the moon was starting to rise over the horizon. I looked over at Jetstorm and he gave me a reassuring glance. I nodded and we walked together into my home.

A few hours later...

_"Are you happy with your choice?" a voice asked me. _

_"Of course I am! We are married, you know," I replied. The figure I was talking to came into view._

_"S-Stefan?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"I knew you would like what I did," Stefan said._

_"Y-you mean you were the one that c-changed Jetstorm? But how?" I said. Stefan shook his head._

_"What's past is past. Look towards the future, but always keep your eye on what's here with us today. Everyone is the same deep inside..."_

I woke up with a start. I looked over at Jetstorm, who was sleeping next to me, and pulled the covers over my bare body. 

"What woke me up?" I asked myself. "It feels as though there's something else here. Something that's not supposed to be here..."

"Oh well...," I thought as I turned over and when back to sleep.

"J-Jetstorm?" I called out groggily, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. I grabbed my robe that was hanging near my bed and put it on.

"Jetstorm?" I said again, walking into the kitchen. There I saw Jetstorm hovering in the middle of the kitchen, the morning sun casting a glint over his blue metallic body. My eyes started to glaze over, even though I knew in the back of my mind that this was going to happen anyway.

"Well, I guess this is it then," I said, not moving from my position in the doorway. Jetstorm shrugged. 

"You never know," Jetstorm said.

"What do you want to name our child?" I blurted out. "You should have the honors." 

Jetstorm tilted his head.

"Windstorm. Regardless if it's a girl or boy," Jetstorm finally said. I nodded.

"Windstorm it is," I replied. All of the sudden, there was the sound of a loud explosion.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, but we should go check it out," replied Jetstorm, flying towards the door. I ran after him outside. We looked up in the sky, and there was the source of the explosion.

"Megatron," Jetstorm said with a mix of hate and respect.

"Ah, there you are, Jetstorm," Megatron said, turning towards us.

"What do you want Megatron?" Jetstorm demanded.

"I've merely been looking for one of my best Generals; you've been gone for a few days and I was worried about what had happened to you," said Megatron.

"Oh come on! Can't you give him a break? He was just resting for a few days!" I exclaimed.

"Dear, dear. Generals of MY army don't need any rest," Megatron replied. "Now Jetstorm, lets return to Cybertron to fry the Maxamials!"   
"I don't want to go anywhere," Jetstorm calmly replied. Megatron shook his head.

"Now, now, we can't have any of that talk, now can we?" Megatron said, firing a tractor beam at Jetstorm.

"Jetstorm! No!" I said, trying to stop Jetstorm from being pulled in. But it didn't help, and Jetstorm was pulled up to Megatron. 

"Now we can't have you having memories of the past few days, now can we?" Megatron said, popping open a hatch in Jetstorm's back.

"W-what are you doing?!" I shouted.

"I'm erasing his memories of the last few days. You see, your 'lover' was just a machine, nothing more," Megatron said calmly. I silently fumed inside my head.

"G-gina--babe..." I heard Jetstorm mutter. "Take good care of our child..." Jetstorm said as he lost all of his memories of the last few days.

"NOOO!!!" I screamed. "It can't be true!" 

"Oh but it is. That's the wonders of technology these days. Just ask him anything about the last few days. He won't remember a thing," Megatron taunted. I glared at Megatron.

"Jetstorm!" I yelled up at him. "W-what's my name?" 

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I've never seen you in my life," Jetstorm said calmly. I slowly let go of my bawled fists.

"Well if you excuse me, I'm on a tight schedule here," Megatron said, then promptly disappeared with Jetstorm. I stared up at the sky where they had just been moments before.

"Jetstorm..." I quietly muttered. "How am I supposed to raise a kid by myself?!"


End file.
